


ユウワク

by AllisonChloe



Category: Arashi (Band), NinomiyaKazunarixYou
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, F/M, Nino - Freeform, R, bg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonChloe/pseuds/AllisonChloe
Summary: 這篇我其實拖了很久寫了一半然後又擱置了半個月然後各種看小片片研究我真的是寫paper都沒那麽認真啊然後感謝阿緒小天使熬夜幫我排版不然我本人的直男排版法可是很要命的希望你們吃得開心Peace！





	ユウワク

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇我其實拖了很久  
> 寫了一半然後又擱置了半個月  
> 然後各種看小片片研究  
> 我真的是寫paper都沒那麽認真啊  
> 然後感謝阿緒小天使熬夜幫我排版  
> 不然我本人的直男排版法可是很要命的  
> 希望你們吃得開心  
> Peace！

「ユウワク」

你摸著他的小肚子，柔軟的手感使你不能控制住自己的欲望，順勢向下探去。

nino見狀，感覺事情不是很對勁，打脫了你的手，起身想要回房間。

你當然不會那麽容易讓快到嘴邊的美味就這樣跑走，你一手把他壓在沙發上，另一隻手輕輕地撫摸著身下人的小臉蛋。

nino賭氣似的別過頭去，故意不去注意你充滿情欲的目光，他若是想要掙開你的壓制 就是易如反掌的一瞬間。可是他心中的那根弦被你撩動起來，像被羽毛搔癢一樣地把感覺一絲一絲牽出來了。

nino想一想，覺得偶爾讓你主導一次也不是不可以，可是自家的小朋友居然從一塊腹肌入手，這讓他哭笑不得，所以被壓住的他起了玩心：「親愛的，你鬆開我，我沒那個興致，別逼我。」

二宮和也的女人難道那麽容易認輸？你輕哼了一聲，把自己西褲上還沒來得及解下的皮帶一下子扯了下來：「你覺得你那麽容易就能跑開嗎？」邊説著邊用皮帶把身下人的雙手扎了起來。

「你在做什麽？把我鬆開！你知道自己在做什麽嗎？」nino大概沒想到自家的女友會來這麽一齣，慌張了起來。

你伏下身，在紅透的小耳朵旁邊輕聲地説：「怎麽能讓到嘴邊的肉跑走？我可是母獅，捕食的，可是我啊。」

他腦子一片空白，衹能又一遍重復著沒有用的勸阻：「你知道你現在在幹什麽嗎？寶貝你先把我鬆開好嗎？」

你沒有回話，輕笑了一聲，一下一下點水似的吻在nino的唇上，一隻手撫上nino的臉龐，用舌頭輕輕舔舐著他的嘴唇，靈巧地讓nino鬆開了那完全沒有上鎖的防備。另一隻手也沒有閑下來，纖細的手指在他的胸口打著圈，流連在那紅豆和一塊腹肌之間，然後向那半挺的欲望探去，隔著毛茸茸的居家褲都能感受到那份滾燙。

nino一個激靈，扭過頭結束了親吻。

「你玩夠了嗎？」他聲音沙啞的說。

你扳過nino的臉，看著他的眼睛説道：「還不是沒開始嗎？」

你撐著沙發離開了nino的身體，一把扯下了他的居家褲，突然的冷空氣讓nino的欲望又脹大了幾分。

你輕輕地分開了nino的雙腿，埋下頭，内褲上已經是一片深色水漬。

「我們來玩個游戲吧？」説罷就舔了上去，内褲的摩擦和舌頭的溫熱讓nino覺得心中的那點癢一下一下被撫慰，但是永遠得不到解放。

「嘶~你……嗯啊……給我……」

「給你什麽？你想要什麽？nino要說明白我才知道的啊。」

「脫、脫了……舔舔它……不要再折磨我了……」

「舔就滿足了？nino真的是容易滿足的小寶貝啊~」

「不……快把你交給我……把我鬆開好嗎寶貝……」

「想要就自己爭取啊，你説給你就給你，那你要上天我也不會攔著你的是吧？」

説著你把手伸進了内褲裏，抓住了那根熾熱，有節奏的上下律動著，指甲還壞心眼地划過馬眼，這對nino簡直就是莫大的甜蜜中帶著一絲辛辣的刺激。

感受到了nino不一樣的顫抖，你低下頭，用另一隻手脫下了他的内褲，用自己柔軟濕潤的舌頭關心著那被冷落多時的囊袋，輕柔的舔舐著仿若是對待珍寶一樣。

隨著律動的越來越快，nino的呼吸越來越重，額頭蒙上一層細密的汗水。他仰著頭大口呼吸著空氣，身下也誠實得不行，止不住地挺動把熾熱往你手中送。

你知道他想要更多，但是你也不好受，你也被情欲折磨得理智都快要渙散，現在舒服的可是他不是你，你心裏面小惡魔告訴你該你享受了，於是你停下了一切動作。

他像是從舒服的溫室一下子被送進了冰窖一樣，擡起頭用疑惑和帶一絲急躁的眼神看著你。

你慢慢解開自己襯衫扣子，然後褪下自己的西褲，露出了姣好柔軟的身體，并在他面前除下剩下的衣物，坐在了鋪著柔軟毛毯的地上，張開自己雙腿擺成M字型，用沾有他氣味的那隻手探向自己的花園，技巧熟練地揉著自己陰蒂。

欲望終於獲得撫慰的你忍不住細細地呻吟出聲，這讓nino看在眼裏癢在心裏。

你的手指慢慢地出入著自己的花徑，溫柔地擴張著自己，可是總覺得差了點什麽，於是你走到他身邊解開了他的束縛，親了親那被皮帶勒出的紅印，在他耳邊帶點情色地説道——

「來吧……來玩壞我吧。」

聽見你這樣説，他的情欲之火一下子成爲了主宰。一把打將你橫抱起來到了臥室， 然後扔在了那張你們一起買的大床上。

你接觸到熟悉的柔軟后一下子成爲了那個享受情愛的人。你勾了勾手指，他便不再忍耐撲向了你，來到你的身下親吻著你的腿根和花園的入口。

他的舌頭在你敏感得不行的位置打圈，時而溫柔時而急促，撩撥著你已經高漲的愛欲，你扭動著腰肢快要受不了這種歡愉。

他知道你很想要了便伸入手指幫你繼續擴張，但也沒放過你柔軟的小嘴。

他向前移動吻住了你的雙唇，你和他的舌頭交纏在一起互相索取著更多的甜蜜，他的手指也在你的身體裏不斷探索，摸到了那處神秘的軟肉，你嬌媚的呻吟被他全數吞落。

他知道你準備好了，也要忍不住自己發脹得不行的欲望了。他示意你幫他套上安全套，畢竟你們還沒過夠二人世界。你也聽話地從床頭櫃裏拿出一個桃子味帶按摩顆粒的套子，這是喜歡刺激的你一直想要嘗試的。

一切準備做好，你吻了吻他的手臂，他按住碩大的龜頭在你的入口小幅度磨蹭。

你沒辦法忍受這種吊胃口便動起了腰，他一把按住了你的腰，惡趣味地說——

「這不，好戲才真正開始……」

説罷便將那巨大的男根一下子全部進入了你，你就算被仔細擴張過的花徑也沒辦法適應他那種尺寸，你被一丁點疼痛和更多被填滿的快感衝昏了頭腦。

你嘗試著慢慢地放鬆著自己，但是那按摩的小顆粒不斷地摩擦著你柔軟的内壁，你從中獲得一種奇異的滿足。

甜蜜的呻吟越發大聲 ，但你卻從不害羞于發出嬌喘和呻吟，因爲這是你歡喜的語言。

他聽到了你的呻吟后仿佛是打了鷄血，開始深入淺出地操幹了起來。他把你壓在身下，舔著你胸口的紅豆，輕咬著你胸部的軟肉，身下的速度越來越快，是要把你這個要强的小妖精好好懲罰一番。

他揉捏著你另外一顆乳頭，你的快感一波又一波像巨浪一樣，他見你仰著頭大口呼吸著，知道你快要到了，便向你那處敏感的軟肉拼命進攻，不再大開大合地盲目抽動。

他帶著節奏摩擦著你身體内的敏感，你也漸漸被快感花徑不住地收縮，他又加了點速度讓你攀上了高潮。

你抱著他顫抖了起來，他撫摸著你的臉吻住你的嘴角。

一輪高潮過後的你面色潮紅，他輕輕將你抱起轉了個身，你便背對著他坐在了他的懷裏。

你其實不太喜歡歡愛的時候沒辦法看到他的臉和眼睛，但是這種沒辦法掌控的陌生感給你帶來了一種別樣的快感。他沒有離開你體内的巨物也隨著你的挪動一直摩擦著你緊致的内壁，你的情欲再一次被他挑撥起來，女上式的體位把他的巨根吞得更深。

你慢慢擺動著你的腰肢討好著擁著你的戀人，你一手揉搓著自己的陰蒂，另一手也沒有閑著，細細地捏著胸前的紅櫻桃，不斷刺激著自己也滿足著愛人。

你甜膩的喊叫也一直沒有停下，平時嚴肅而又剋己的女强人這個時候十足一個沉溺在歡愛裏面放蕩的求慾者。

他一把禁錮住你的兩隻手，你驚呼出聲，感覺失去了一點快感但是卻又享受到了一點壓迫感。

他抓住你兩隻手開始用力地操弄著你，你感受到他在你身體裏面又脹大了幾分，你的語句變得斷斷續續——

「あ、も、も、無理……」

他的動作不單沒有慢下來，而且變得更加快更加猛烈，他也喘著氣：「真的是口是心非的女人……你不要還吸那麽緊，不管操多少次都那麽緊，你平時也沒少自慰，你真的是妖精……」

本以爲他不在的時候你自己解決的事情他不知道，這個時候你羞了起來，但你也顧不上繼續害羞，快感對你而言是目前最要緊的事情，便用更甜美的聲音誘惑著你的愛人——

「啊……那快點，快點玩壞我……求求你……滿足我……啊我、我想要更多……啊……盡情地，啊……操壞我……」

他啞著嗓子嗯了一聲，便抱緊你將巨物大力地挺進你的身體，像是要貫穿你一樣。交合部位的愛液橫溢，肉體不停地拍打碰撞，你被推向了愛意和快意地更高処。

你的呼吸變得急促，你的身體開始微微地顫抖，斷斷續續喊叫著快要到了。他便把你放躺，把你脚纏在了他的腰上，深吻住你，而身下也一直劇烈而又快速抽插著，一下一下大力地像是要把囊袋也填進你的身體裏。

他空出一隻手幫你揉搓著已經很敏感的陰蒂，幾回向你敏感點衝刺之後，你止不住哭喊出聲，抱緊他達到了高潮，他也被你高潮時劇烈收縮的花徑帶向了快感的巔峰。

他的吻變得不再帶有侵略性，而是溫柔而深情的，來安慰高潮時候被快感衝擊而哭的你。

你緩過氣之後累得沒辦法睜眼，他抱著你到浴室好好清理了一番，并幫你套上柔軟的睡袍。

他將你輕柔地抱到被窩裏，你蜷在他的懷裏呼吸著他的氣味。他親吻了你的額頭，在你耳邊溫柔地低語：「睡吧，我親愛的小獅子，我親愛的小公主。」

你在他的下巴的那顆痣上回吻了一下，便在他懷抱裏面安心地睡着了。

 

-完-


End file.
